Cálido y Frío
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Se conocen desde niños, sus caminos se separan. Umi es una niña rica con un brillante futuro por delante. Clef es huérfano viviendo con unos frailes franciscanos. ¿Qué pasará cuando este par se encuentre? Minific.
1. Chapter 1

**Cálido y Frio**

 **Capítulo 1: Amor e Inocencia**

Se encontraba solo en el templo, era pasada la madrugada y la luz de la luna se colaba por uno de los vitrales, como si su alma estuviera expuesta. En un vano intento por sentir tranquilidad en su alma, uso el turíbulo, el interior se llenó del aroma del incienso, deseando, anhelando que ese sentimiento se fuera y su oración fuera escuchada en el cielo, pero lo sentía pesado y el ambiente cada vez se sentía más desolador. Sintió que le fallaba a su fe, a todo lo que había deseado, pero en su alma sabía que era mentira. Pensaba que tenía la vocación para ellos, pero nunca tuvo elección, estaba a punto de pasar algo que le rompería el corazón y su alma por siempre y también estaba a punto de perder algo que nunca tuvo.

Recordó el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Se conocieron cuando ella tenía 6 y el 10 años, dos amigos inseparables desde siempre, tan diferentes, pero con un mismo corazón. Él era huérfano criado por unos frailes franciscanos, ella una chica muy católica, hija única de una acaudalada familia que residía en el pueblo. Se conocieron por accidente cuando sin querer tropezaron a las orillas del río que se encontraba en el pueblo.

—¡Hey! —Gritó la niña cuando sintió un golpe en el cuerpo con el cual cayó de espalda —¿Que no ves por dónde vas? — sentenció mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba su vestido.

—Lo siento mucha señorita —dijo El Niño apenado. Inmediatamente Umi se sintió mal y más al ver su ropa roída y sus zapatos rotos. Se le rompió el corazón.

—Perdóname tu a mí— se disculpó inmediatamente — también venía distraída y no te vi, ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Para el, lo que reflejaban esos ojos y la dulzura de esa sonrisa, serían su perdición por siempre.

—Clef —dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas —¿Y el tuyo? —dijo aún más colorado.

—Umi, mucho gusto —dijo con una gran sonrisa extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de él. La corriente eléctrica que sintieron al estrechar sus manos la recordarían por siempre.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí— dijo Umi pensativa —siempre paseo a esta hora por la orilla del lago.

—Nunca salgo, hoy fue una excepción, terminé mi trabajo temprano en el templo, así que me permitieron salir —dijo Clef con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó Umi aún más interesada.

—En el templo de los frailes franciscanos.

—Vaya —dijo Umi sorprendida —¿Y tus padres? —preguntó con dulzura.

—Soy huérfano, mi única familia son los frailes —a Umi se le rompió el corazón.

—Perdóname, no fue mi intención... — dijo con voz entrecortada —bueno, ya que somos amigos ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

—¿Amigos? Yo nunca he tenido ningún amigo.

—Pues ya tienes una —dijo con una gran sonrisa —¡Vamos! —dijo Umi mientas lo tomaba de la mano.

Nunca había tenido contacto con ninguna chica, nunca había hablado con alguna, pero al tomar su mano sintió algo que jamás había sentido. Poco a poco los encuentros fueron más frecuentes.

Las tareas en el templo eran cada vez mayores, pero las hacía con gusto, porque sabía que en cuanto terminara, tendría la compañía de Umi.

Por su parte El padre Letan veía como buena la amistad con Umi, sabía que aunque eran estrictos con él y le daban cariño, le había falta la amistad y la convivencia de una niña de su edad.

Los padres de la chica por su parte vieron con buenos ojos la amistad, empezando una seria de donaciones al templo. Umi había llorado a sus padres que le proporcionaran a su amigo lo que tanto necesitaba.

Sus padres siendo de noble corazón accedieron dándole una educación en la misma institución en la que Umi estudiaba. Siendo que el pueblo empezó a convertiste en una pequeña ciudad, empezaba prosperar de una manera impresionante, solo había una escuela privada.

Umi era caprichosa, pero con la amistad de su nuevo amigo empezó a cambiar para bien, se volvió más sencilla y humilde, empezó a disfrutar de las cosas que no tenían que ver con el dinero y quería muchísimo a Clef. Clef por su parte adoraba a Umi, la consideraba no solo su amiga, sino también su hermana.

Pero el tiempo empezó a pasar y con él, el irremediable crecimiento de ambos. Ahora ya no era un cariño fraternal, había algo en los sentimientos de ambos que habían cambiado.

Los frailes no veían seguido a la chica, pero se habían dado cuenta del irremediable cambio de su protegido y supieron que en cuanto cumpliera los 16 años, tendría que irse a in internado para seminaristas.

–¿Me habló Padre Letan? –preguntó Clef al llegar de sus clases.

–Si hijo, necesitamos platicar de algo –respondió serio, sabría la verdad con tan solo ver el semblante de su protegido.

–¿Pasa algo? –pregunto preocupado, sabía que lo que le diría era serio.

–Solo es para informarte que a partir de la próxima semana entras al seminario –comentó firme.

Sabía que era una posibilidad, una posibilidad grande que lo mandaran fuera, desde pequeño le habían repetido hasta el cansancio que su destino estaba escrito y que era para Dios, ya lo había aceptado, se había resignado, y por el gran amor que le tenía a Dios y los frailes que cuidaron aceptaría ese destino. Se sentía maduro y preparado para ello, pero una persona entro a su mente en ese momento.

–"Umi" –pensó para sí mismo y su cara se descompuso por completo, su amiga, su querida y hermosa amiga a la que tendría que abandonar.

–¿Te pasa algo hijo? –preguntó su figura paterna con preocupación.

–Estaba pensando en Umi padre, me va doler mucho dejar de verla –confesó triste.

–Precisamente por ella es que decidí que te fueras –dijo sin temor –ella se está volviendo una señorita muy hermosa y veo que tu mirada por ella ha cambiado.

–¡Pero tiene doce años! ¿Cómo puedo sentir atracción por una niña de 12 años? –dijo por primera vez con rencor, no quería que la separaran de ella.

–No tienes por qué molestarte, yo sé lo que hago –dijo quitándole importancia al asunto –ve a arreglar tus cosas, partes hoy en la noche.

–¡¿Qué?! – respondió angustiado, ahora tendría una despedida muy rápida con su amiga –Pero… pero padre… –trató de decir.

–Solo hago lo mejor para ti y creo que debes de apurarte para que te despidas de Umi ¿no crees? –dijo con un dejo de tristeza. Clef salió corriendo con el corazón desbocado.

Corría hacia su casa, su amiga, ya no vería a su querida amiga y eso le dolía en el alma. Su vocación era otra, sus circunstancias otras, tenía que obedecer el mandato, además había nacido huérfano, Dios le había dado una familia ¿no era el momento de retribuirle el favor? Llego a la casa de los Ryuuzaki, con expresión triste y desolada. Toco con fuerza, casi con desesperación.

–Hijo, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la Sra. Ryuuzaki, mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

–Realmente no Sra. ¿esta Umi en casa? – pregunto desesperado.

–No está hijo, pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?

–Me voy esta noche señora, Fray Letan me inscribió al seminario –dijo con muchísima tristeza.

–No sabía Clef, estábamos a punto de pagar tu inscripción a Preparatoria ¿no estas contento?

–Si señora, pero me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Umi, no quería despedirme de esta forma tan precipitada ¿Sabe dónde está?

–Fue a pasear al rio, ahí puedes encontrarla –contestó mientras lo abrazaba –me da mucho gusto por ti hijo –dijo con una sincera sonrisa, Clef correspondió al abrazo con fuerza y beso su mejilla.

–Ustedes también fueron unos padres para mí y Umi como una hermana –contesto con sinceridad, después de eso, salió corriendo en busca de su amiga.

La encontró en el rio viendo hacia el horizonte, el sol de la tarde se veía melancólico, ella no lo había visto y él pudo observarla detenidamente y le dio la razón al Padre Letan, era una niña hermosa, se estaba convirtiendo en una señorita sumamente hermosa, pensó que el hombre que se casará con ella sería sumamente afortunado y ese pensamiento le dolió en el alma, se dijo a si mismo que era porque pasaría años sin verla.

Lo saco de su pensamiento la maravillosa risa de Umi, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, un chiquillo, un no tan chiquillo estaba con ella haciéndola reír. Dolió, sin duda dolió y se dio cuenta que los ciclos se cierran y en este caso, el tiempo con Umi llegaba a su fin.

–¡Umi! –grito desde donde estaba, la chica volteo y su cara de felicidad lo dejo frio, no importaba que los ciclos terminaran, la extrañaría muchísimo.

–¡Hola Clef! – Dijo alejándose de su amigo y acercándose a él con una gran sonrisa, cuando vio su semblante se asustó –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó angustiada.

–Me voy Umi, el Padre Letan me dijo que parto al seminario hoy en la noche –dijo casi al borde del llanto, sentía que moriría sin ella.

–¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó como si su vida dependiera de ello –¿Pero por qué?

–Apenas me lo dijo en la tarde, no sé por qué no me lo dijo antes –dijo tomando su mano, nuevamente esa corriente eléctrico paso por ambos, pero no se soltaron –Lo siento mucho Umi –dijo a punto de llorar, la chica se arrojó a sus brazos. Se detuvo el tiempo para ambos, la cercanía, tenerla es su brazos, se permitió sentir lo que un hombre siente por una mujer en un gesto de despedida.

Umi por su parte se atrevió a poner su rostro en el cuello de su amigo, en un gesto de valentía le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando sintió su beso, el chico se petrifico y ella al sentir que ya no correspondía a su afecto se separó de él.

–Te voy a extrañar Clef –dijo recuperando la compostura —sabía que el plan que tenían los frailes era que se convirtiera en sacerdote.

–También te extrañaré Umi –dijo con solemnidad –Te escribiré – dijo con un sonrisa.

–Yo también, seremos amigos por siempre – dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano para estrecharla, él la estrecho con fuerza y ambos volvieron a sentir esa corriente eléctrica, sin embargo, ambos la olvidaron.

Pasaron los años para ambos, al principio las cartas fueron diarias, Umi le escribí cartas diarias, contándole su día y lo que hacía en la escuela, sin omitir lo mucho que lo extrañaba, en el seminario al darse cuenta de la regularidad con la que recibía las cartas, decidieron esconderlas del muchacho, para que no perdiera el enfoque de su vocación.

Después de 3 meses de silencio, Umi llego a la conclusión de que algo le pasaba a su amigo, así que un día sin pensarlo demasiado fue a hablar con el Padre Letan para saber sobre el paradero de su amigo.

–¡¿Cómo que no quiere hablar conmigo?! –Dijo furiosa mientras se paseaba en el despacho del fraile –¡Nos despedimos bien! ¡Juramos ser siempre amigos!

–Hija no te exaltes –dijo mientras trataba de calmarla –Me comenta el sacerdote que lo distraes de su vocación, ya hablaron con él y está dispuesto a dar el 100% para convertiste, no lo tomes a mal.

Umi salió ahogada en llanto, el padre al no saber qué hacer, oro por ella para que le diera consuelo y resignación a su corazón, él tampoco sabía que le escondían las cartas de su amiga.

Cuando Clef hablo con el padre del seminario acerca de sus cartas, este le dijo que las cartas de Umi lo volvían olvidadizo y ausente por lo cual, le exigieron que desistiera, el al saber que la oportunidad que tenia de volverse padre era gracias a las personas que lo criaron desistió. Ambos dolidos uno con el otro y con la distancia que los separaba, se olvidaron de su amistad.

Pasaron 17 largos años en los cuales no tuvieron comunicación, Umi había estudiado Administración de Empresas, ahora con su padre retirado y después de haber radicado en Londres unos años, regresaba a ese hogar que fue para ella el mejor con el firme propósito de contribuir a la economía de su pequeña ciudad que al regresar, se dio cuenta que ya no era pequeña.

Umi no había regresado sola, su novio con el que tenía 14 años de relación y era oriundo de la ciudad de Umi, regresaba con ella. Mientras que Clef, se había ordenado como Sacerdote, después de ser un estudiante ejemplar en el internado, tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar en el Vaticano, en el cual de manera oculta, pudo también estudiar algo que le apasionaba: la arquitectura.

Había desarrollado su vocación en algunas capillas del Vaticano y ayudando a su mantenimiento, hasta que pidió ser transferido a su país, tenía 33 años cuando regreso al pueblo que lo vio crecer, tomando en ocasiones el lugar del Padre Letan. Asustado y emocionado esperaba saber que había hecho su mejor amiga en todo este tiempo.

Umi pasaba por la iglesia y recordaba con dolor y un poco de rencor a aquella amistad, que se había olvidado de ella, hasta que lo vio platicando una mujer mayor afuera del templo.

Las piernas de Umi flaquearon, su corazón se aceleró y dejo de respirar mientras se acercaba. Ascot que se dio cuenta de la situación la seguía de cerca preocupado por ella, sabia de los sentimientos que ella le tenía a aquella persona que ya no era un adolescente.

Cuando Clef dejo de atender a la señora, volteó al frente y vio al ser más hermoso que jamás haba visto en su vida, su cabello ya no estaba recogido, ahora lo usaba lacio, lo tenía larguísimo, su cuerpo había cambiado, su estrecha cintura hacían una combinación con su cadera y sus amplios senos, se dio un golpe mental, no debería verla así.

Umi vio al padre que estaba con su sotana y jamás en toda su vida vio a un hombre tan atractivo, su cabello caía de manera sensual sobre su rostro, mientras que sus facciones se habían vuelto más varoniles, era un hombre devastador, cuando le sonrió sintió que se desmayaba, para Umi tenía los ojos más hermosos de este mundo.

–Umi –dijo en un susurro, casi para sí mismo. Umi se quedó muda, tardó en reaccionar.

–Padre Clef –dijo con un sabor de boca amargo, recordando en ese instante sus 17 años de abandono, a Clef le dolió la forma en cómo se dirigió a él.

–Puedes tutearme Umi –dijo triste.

–Es mejor así – dijo muy seria –recuerdo que no respondiste a mis cartas, veo que lo has conseguido, ahora eres sacerdote, te felicitó –dijo seria pero dolida, él se sintió morir.

–Umi de verdad, no es lo que crees, déjame explicarte – suplico hasta que una tercera persona intervino.

–Umi, deberías olvidarlo, deberías de estar feliz de que esta aquí –dijo el hombre al lado de la chica, el cual tomo su mano y la besó. Clef se mantuvo tranquilo pero ese gesto le dolió hasta la medula.

–Lo se Ascot– dijo Umi mientras le sonreía – Padre, él es mi prometido –dijo Umi, el chico le ofrecía su mano, mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, y el estrechar la mano de él fue de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que hacer–Mucho gusto –contesto serio.

–Es tarde –dijo Umi mientras rompía el silencio incomodo –ya luego hablaremos padre, me da muchísimo gusto verte, digo verlo –corrigió de inmediato. Tomo la mano de su prometido y se echó a correr.

Entró al templo con el corazón en la boca, con el corazón roto, esperaba que cuando la viera con alguien se sentiría feliz, fue todo lo contrario, como si su necio corazón quisiera sentir por ella, algo que estaba prohibido para él.

Pidió a Dios no sentirse de esa manera, pero cada vez que oraba por no sentirse así, su sentimiento por ella crecía de una forma abismal. Después de 17 años, fue la primera vez que soñó con ella, como si fuera un ángel, un hermoso ángel, que se colaba cada noche en sus sueños para torturarlo. Para ella, un recuerdo del pasado que quería olvidar por completo. Jamás en su vida había soñado con el hasta ese día que lo volvió a ver, su sonrisa en sueños era encantadora, muchas veces le robó el sueño. No la vio en tres semanas, el Padre Letan ya estaba demasiado grande para dejarlo solo y demasiado terco, a pesar de eso, Umi no iba al templo como lo comentaba el Padre Letan, no era tonto, sabía que él era el culpable de su ausencia.

Por su parte Umi inventaba reuniones para no asistir, a pesar de los reclamos de sus padres, dejo de ir a misa por tres semanas, hasta que la chica investigo en que horario no oficiaba la misa su ex amigo para asistir. Y aunque cuando asistió después de los reclamos de sus padres, no tuvo más remedio que verlo en el pulpito con el Padre Letan. El en su miraba le decía todo lo que sentía aunque quisiera ocultarlo, ella al contrario trataba de no verlo, no quería sentirse de esa forma, él tenía a su prometido y no había lugar para nadie más.

Un día en la cena, la figura paterna de Clef vio como cenaba su protegido triste y melancólico.

–Umi se convirtió en una mujer hermosa ¿no es así? –dijo el Padre Letan mientras daba un sorbo a su té. Clef hizo a un lado la comida como si esta apestase.

–Me odia – dijo sobándose la sienes con preocupación.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó tranquilo.

–Veo el rencor en sus ojos y ahora me dice "Padre Clef", le pedí que me tuteará pero se negó –dijo con tristeza.

–Dale tiempo hijo, aun no entiende tu vocación –dijo el Padre con mirada triste, lo que no sabía el padre es que Clef empezaba a dudar de la misma.

Pasaron los meses en los cuales no hablaron, se veían discretamente desde lejos con una maraña de sentimientos, Umi aun sentía rencor, después mucha tristeza. Le daba sentimiento y le asqueaba todo lo que habían cambiado las cosas, eran pensamientos que tenía en la privacidad de su habitación y lloraba.

Por su parte, Clef pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en el templo, suplicando, orando que ella lo quisiera en su vida de nuevo. Su plegaria tuvo respuesta. El Padre Letan le había avisado que se venía la fecha en la cual empezaba el proyecto de la construcción de la escuela, el cual dirigía Umi, su alegría fue mayor cuando se enteró que su prometido tuvo que irse del pueblo por 6 meses por cuestiones de trabajo y que regresaría para la boda.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, la chica apenas le dirigía la palabra y él tuvo que aguantar días en los cuales se portaba distante y hasta grosera, un día revisando los planos de la escuela, Clef le alego a su ex amiga que estaba mal.

–No tiene ni pies ni cabeza Umi ¿Quién hizo semejante barbaridad? –preguntó molesto mientras la chica lo miraba confusa.

–Un amigo de Ascot –dijo apenada –¿Qué tienes de malo?

–¿Alguna vez se paró por aquí para estudiar el terreno?

–No –dijo más apenada.

–¡Con razón! –dijo aún más molesto.

–¡Hey! ¿Y tú como sabes tanto? –contraataco su ex amiga, Clef la miro fijamente mientras se daba la sonrisa más sexy que Umi había visto en su vida.

–Soy arquitecto –dijo en voz baja –Estudié a escondidas en el Vaticano pero shhhhh, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera el Padre Letan –hizo la seña con el dedo, Umi sonrió ampliamente y se empezó a reír. Desde ese momento, todo fue como antes, como si hubieran recuperado esa complicidad de amigos y así fueron pasando los meses en donde la cercanía que tuvieron de pequeños y fue olvidada por 17 años se recuperó.

–Aun no me explico cómo pudiste estudiar ambas cosas, de verdad que es increíble –dijo Umi fascinada mientras tomaba té en el templo con Clef.

–Cuando amas algo Umi, no te cuesta trabajo hacerlo –dijo con una sonrisa, vio que el semblante de su amiga cambio y desvió la mirada a otro lado.

–¿Cómo conociste a Ascot? –preguntó lo que su mente desde hace meses moría por preguntar.

–De hecho él es de aquí Clef, el día que te despediste de mi él estaba conmigo, primero fuimos amigos, dos años después nos hicimos novios y desde esa fecha estamos juntos.

–Vaya… –dijo con tristeza –llevan más de 10 años de relación.

–Es un gran chico, le tengo un gran cariño –dijo Umi con una sonrisa triste.

–Y ahora que está lejos ¿no lo extrañas? –preguntó curioso.

–La verdad no –respondió triste –y es algo que me empieza a preocupar.

–¿Y aun así te casaras con él? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

–Si –contesto con firmeza –es algo que decidí desde hace tiempo.

El proyecto era agotador, a pesar de que Umi y su familia habían donado casi el 70% de la escuela, Clef y Umi tuvieron que moverse para conseguir las demás donaciones con kermeses, rifas, incluso vendiendo comida.

Cuando terminaron de recaudar lo suficiente, ambos eran uno de los tantos voluntarios para la construcción. Clef era feliz de día, miserable de noche, cada vez que soñaba con Umi, se castigaba así mismo, esta costumbre se convirtió en un hábito, habito que se intensificaba al acercarse la fecha de boda de Umi.

–¿Qué te paso en la mano? –preguntó Umi con preocupación mientras tomaba su mano, la corriente eléctrica fue tan fuerte que se vieron a los ojos.

–Me quemé con la estufa –dijo restándole importancia, mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Umi, ella moría de la angustia.

–Por favor cuídate, últimamente te he visto muy raro ¿está todo bien?

–Si Umi, sí, creo que lo mejor es retirarme a descansar.

Umi se quedó preocupada y no pego ojo en toda la noche, no quería que se alejara de ella, pero ya lo había hecho antes ¿Quién le aseguraba que no se iría como la última vez? Además empezaba a admitir que los sentimientos por Ascot estaban disminuyendo mientras que los sentimientos hacia Clef se intensificaban. No tenía a quien decirle las cosas y el sentimiento le calaba en el corazón y en los huesos. Era un amor imposible, no debía poner su esperanza en él. Al no tener a sus amigas cerca y teniendo esa pesadez en el corazón fue al templo.

Sabía que el padre Letan estaría confesando. Lo que no sabía, era que al Padre se le había subido la presión y se había retirado a descansar.

–¿Cuál es la situación hijo? ¿Qué aflige tu corazón? –dijo del otro lado del confesor una voz que le resultó terriblemente familiar. Umi lo sopesó y tal vez con esta confesión su corazón descansaría.

–No siento las cosas que debería de sentir – contestó Umi tratando de controlar en llanto.

–Dime hija, que aflige tu corazón –comentó con voz cortada, sabía perfectamente que era Umi del otro lado del confesionario.

–Cuando mi prometido me toca, quisiera que fuera otra persona, cuando me besa, pienso en otra persona. Ahora que está lejos, no lo he extrañado, creo que ya no lo amo –y se soltó a llorar.

–Cuando hablas de tocar ¿te refieres a algo íntimo? –preguntó con voz ahogada.

–Sí, desde hace meses me siento así –confesó aún más ahogada en llanto. Para Clef su corazón se rompió.

—Dime algo, esa persona en la que piensa ¿te corresponde? —preguntó con la respiración acelerada.

—No padre, su vocación es otra, hace años me abandono y no supe de él hasta hace poco —dijo sensible y reflexiva. S le bajo la presión por la confesión y sintió que se desmayaría. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Umi lo interrumpió—No necesita decirme nada padre de verdad, creo que ahora entendido la vocación, la vocación de servir a Dios, fui muy tonta mucho tiempo, pero ahora veo que malgasto mis energías cuando tengo a un hombre maravilloso a mi lado que no se merece mi traición.

Clef no lo soporto, se sentía sumamente confundido, estaba a punto de salir del confesionario cuando escucho una voz lejana llamar a su amiga.

—¿Escucho eso padre? Ese hombre maravilloso está aquí como lo prometió, el nunca rompe sus promesas ni yo las mías. Volveré a amarlo, lo sé. Gracias por escucharme, solo quería desahogar mi alma—y sin más salió.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en el confesionario, si habían sido minutos u horas. Sus ojos desbordados por lágrimas le daban la respuesta. Estaba confundido, la amaba pero también amaba su vocación, la amaba pero había hecho un juramento, no quería perderla pero no era de ella.

—"Es solo un amor platónico, si eso es" —pensaba Umi con convicción, mientras tomaba fuertemente de la mano a Ascot.

—Amor ¿está todo bien? Te vi llorando.

—Sí, solo nervios de la boda, eso es todo —mintió para no preocuparlo.

—Ya falta un mes, estoy muy emocionado —dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él.

—Sí, yo también —dijo con una sonrisa falsa mientras que en su mente trataba de enterrar ese sentimiento por siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Dolor y Nostalgia**

Clef no la vio en dos semanas, tampoco el la busco, trataba de darse un espacio para aclarar sus ideas a pesar de que se sentía desconsolado. Sabía que la boda estaba cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

—"Yo no puedo ofrecerle nada de eso" "Yo no soy un hombre como otros" —pensaba para mí mismo tratando de darse a sí mismo un poco de paz.

Umi estaba desayunando cuando sintió una fuerte necesidad de adelantar todo, no tenía caso esperar por algo que ya era un hecho. La recepción ya estaba lista, el vestido de novia listo, era poca la gente que iría ya que quería una recepción muy pequeña.

Clef se encontraba arreglando uno de los jardines laterales cuando escucho su voz y la del Padre Letan.

—Entonces ¿Quieres adelantar la boda una semana?—pregunto el Padre Letan a Umi con desconfianza.

—Si Padre, no tiene caso esperar —dijo Umi restándole importancia.

—Hija, honestamente no te veo segura ¿Es realmente lo que quieres? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Si padre, es un hombre maravilloso ¿Para qué esperar? —respondió sonriendo pero su risa no llego a sus ojos.

Brinco cuando el Padre lo llamó para que reuniera con Umi y con el después de estar escuchando a escondidas, trato de respirar varias veces antes de reunirse con ellos, trataba de controlar su semblante.

—Clef, Umi adelantó la boda para este sábado, como sabes ya teníamos todo arreglado para dentro de dos semanas pero ¿Crees que puedas hablar con la florería para adelantar todo?

Se quedó mudo ¿Cuantas veces se le había roto el corazón por ese chica? Infinidad de veces. Umi lo veía con una sonrisa sincera, con resignación. Solo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te gustaría que Clef oficiara la misa? —preguntó el padre cuando vio que la chica salía del despacho. Umi se paró en seco, era lo que menos deseada.

—Aunque le tengo una estima muy grande a Clef, me gustaría que usted oficiara la misa Padre —le dijo con una sonrisa —Nos vemos Clef —y sin más salió.

—Bueno Padre, tengo que hacer las gestiones con la florería, si me disculpa —dijo adelantándose.

—Espera un momento hijo —Clef se paró dándole la espalda —lamentó que todo esto te lastime, si nunca quisiste ser padre ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —volteó a verlo boquiabierto.

—Es mi vocación, yo nací para esto —dijo con dolor.

—Si fuera tu vocación, no te estaría doliendo hasta el alma su matrimonio.

—No quise defraudarlos a los frailes y a usted —dijo con los puños cerrados.

—Pero ahora eres infeliz —contraatacó su figura paterna.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerle —dijo bajando la mirada.

—¡No me salgas con esa estupidez! ¿Acaso no la amas? ¿No basta con eso?, además, eres arquitecto —Clef abrió los ojos como platos, no supo qué responderle.

—¿Crees que no lo sabía? Tus calificaciones llegaban regularmente al templo. Si, diste está dirección, se te pasó el pequeño detalle de que yo personalmente reviso toda la correspondencia —se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro —Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Anda ve a buscarla.

—Pero me excomulgaran...

—¿Y esto te importa? —lo reto, Clef salió dispuesta a encontrarla.

Dispuesto a encontrarla, se fue al lugar donde sabía que la encontraría, a la orilla del río, con lo que no contaba, era que no la encontraría sola, su prometido estaba con ella besándola y abrazándola. Dolido y con los pies en la tierra, regreso al templo.

Al regresar a la iglesia el Padre Letan pudo ver qué si discípulo tenía cara de dolor y frustración, se ahorró los comentarios y prefiero no decirle nada, así pasó la semana de los preparativos para la boda

La noche era demasiado caliente para dormir, daba vueltas en su pequeña cama, se quitó el pantalón y la playera para quedar en ropa interior y así poder conciliar el sueño. No supo cuando se quedó dormido y empezó a tener un sueño maravilloso.

Sintió una mano pequeña deslizarme por si cabeza acariciándola. Abrió los ojos y vio a Umi al lado de su cama, era su amiga pero con seis años que alzaba sus pequeños bracitos para poder abrazarlo.

El correspondió el abrazo y la abrazo con fuerza, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que se dio cuenta que no era una niña pequeña a la que abrazaba.

Cuando se separó de ella, pudo ver a Umi a la mujer que amaba viéndolo a los ojos.

—Te amo—dijo en un susurro mientras acercaba sus labios para rozar los de el con suavidad.

Tembló cuando sintió el roce de sus labios contra los suyos. Eran dulces y cálidos tal y como él esperaba. Se tensó cuando sintió que ella lo jalaba de la nuca para intensificar el beso.

No quería pensar en nada, no se permitía pensar en nada, la noche era abrasadora, salió del templo rumbo al rio.

Umi tampoco pudo dormir esa noche, con el cuerpo de Ascot al lado de ella aplastándola con su pierna y brazo, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Recordaba los reclamos de Ascot, no pudo entregarse a él y eso lo sacó de quicio, después de tantos reclamos se quedó dormido. ¿Y si estaba cometiendo un error? ¿Y si Ascot no era su pareja ideal?

–"Tanto tiempo perdido" "tanto tiempo engañándome" –pensó para sí misma cuando salió de su casa a hurtadillas, necesitaba pensar, necesita aclarar su cabeza, necesita callar a su inquieto corazón.

Clef pudo escuchar chapoteo en una parte baja del río donde la corriente no estaba fuerte, se acercó sigilosamente para no espantar a aquella criatura que se refrescaba en el rio, pero cuando se acercó, la luz de la luna iluminaba al ángel más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Umi, su hermosa Umi, se encontraba refrescándose con nada más que con su ropa interior. Se sonrojó de inmediato en cuanto la vio, su respiración se aceleró y su pantaloncillo se apretó.

Estaba a punto de huir cuando su terco corazón le indico que siguiera sus instintos. Se ocultó en un árbol para que la chica no lo viese, se quitó el short y la playera quedando solo en ropa interior, corrió y de un clavado se internó en el agua asustando a Umi.

Umi estaba tan absorta nadando que no se dio cuenta de estaba acompañada hasta que escucho el clavado, asustada, estaba a punto de salirse del agua cuando una mano la tomo del brazo con gentileza.

–Umi –dijo la voz de su espalda, la reconoció de inmediato y empezó a temblar –No te vayas –suplico la voz.

–Me asustaste –dijo apenada –tengo que irme Clef, como puedes observar, no estoy vestida para la ocasión –dijo sumiendo su cuerpo al agua –¿Qué haces aquí Clef? –pregunto interesada.

–Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti –dijo mirándola a los ojos, sus pupilas brillaban y su mirada oscurecida le indica que le estaba costando mucho trabajo contenerse.

–Hacía un calor infernal en mi casa y no podía dormir ¿y tú? –pregunto aún más interesada.

–Lo mismo –dijo tajante –¿Y por eso nadas semidesnuda en la noche? ¿Qué pensará tu prometido? –dijo provocándola, su cordura estaba fuera de sí mientras veía por encima del agua los endurecidos pezones de Umi. La chica al darse cuenta de esto se tapó el pecho con los brazos.

–Tienes frio –dijo Clef – vamos al templo antes de que te enfermes –afirmó mientras le daba la mano para sacarla del agua. Ambos recogieron sus respectivas cosas y corrieron para secarse.

Entraron sigilosamente de puntillas como si estuvieran haciendo una travesura, despacio, lentamente llegaron hasta la habitación de Clef. Umi nunca había entrado, siempre había visitado el espacio común que tenían el Padre Letan y el, pero jamás la había invitado su espacio personal hasta ahora. La pequeña cama individual estaba pegada a la pared derecha mientras que tenía un escritorio sencillo lleno de fotos de los lugares que había visitado durante su seminario y en un marco, la foto de ellos cuando eran niños.

–Y bueno ¿Me vas a decir que hacías sola en el rio? –preguntó mientras le pasaba una toalla.

–No podía dormir –dijo mientras trataba de secarse, la mirada de Clef, la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

–No estas segura de casarte –no era pregunta, era una afirmación.

–No, pero lo hare… –dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

–¿Ascot no sabe que estas aquí? –se sentó al lado de ella mientras la observaba lentamente, estaba sumamente excitado.

–No lo sabe, de hecho me salí a hurtadillas, su peso y su cercanía no me dejaba dormir –esas fueron las palabras con la cuales se rompió el encantamiento de Clef, los celos irracionales salieron a la superficie quemando el alma y el corazón.

–Se me olvida que ya te acostaste con él, es obvio que ya no se respetan las buenas costumbres, pero claro la señorita, si se le puede llamar así, sueña con otro – dijo levantándose mientras cruzando los brazos con expresión fiera, cuando sintió un golpe en su nariz y un líquido caliente saliendo de la misma.

–¡Eso era un secreto de confesión imbécil, no tienes por qué restregármelo en la cara! ¿Qué esperabas? Ya tengo casi 30 años, que no lo hagas no es mi problema… ¡Estúpido! –gritó mientras trataba de salir pero no cumplió su cometido cuando sintió la mano de Clef tomar con fuerza su brazo.

–¡Suéltame! –Gritó colérica –¡Suéltame ahora! –exigió golpeándolo para zafarse.

–¡No, no te voy a soltar! ¿Con quién sueñas? ¡Dímelo! –Exigió el Clef, pegándola contra sí –de seguro con algún compañero de facultad, o no se tal vez con algún perdido que no sabe que amarte es un dolor en el alma –sentencio el sacerdote mientras apretaba aún más su brazo, haciendo que la chica se retorciera.

–¡No te lo diré! ¡Ya basta! –contestó golpeándolo con más fuerza.

–¡Dímelo Umi! –vio locura en sus ojos, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan asustada de estar con él.

–¡Eres tú! –dijo la chica empujándolo y zafándose de su agarre. Camino hacia la puerta y le dio la espalda.

–Me están mintiendo –contesto Clef con dolor.

–Nunca te he mentido Clef, parece que no me conoces…

–Realmente no te conozco Umi –dijo aun con más dolor en su mirada.

–¿Qué esperabas Clef? Desde pequeños sabíamos a donde iba dirigida tu vida, ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué aspirará a tu amor? Nunca pude competir con tu vocación –dijo con voz entrecortada –Por eso me abandonaste, no supe de ti durante 17 largos años –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Umi… –trató de acercarse pero la chica dio un paso atrás –Por favor, déjame explicarte…

–No necesitas explicarme nada Clef –dijo limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de su mano –te estaba distrayendo y te enfocaste en tu profesión y pues yo no tengo cabida en tu vida y jamás lo tendré…

–Umi, no digas eso…

–No Clef, las cosas como son, hay que decir las cosas como son realmente, tu… –dijo dándole la espalda –me abandonaste y… –ya no pudo continuar cuando sintió los brazos de Clef abrazándola por detrás, sintió su pecho desnudo y sus manos acariciando su vientre.

Umi sintió que se desmayaría, se le bajo la sangre para después ponerse roja hasta las orejas cuando sintió su dureza clavada en la espalda baja, se armó de valor y volteo a verlo, su mirada reflejaba un infinito amor que podría iluminar hasta la oscuridad más impenetrable. Se puso de puntillas y sutilmente rozo sus labios contra los de él.

Clef tembló de emoción cuando sintió su roce cálido y urgente, intensifico el beso , empezó a acariciar su pecho desnudo con confianza, con desesperación y ardor, mientras que Clef, mantenía las manos firmes en su cintura, su razón empezaba a ganarle la batalla a su corazón, cuando sintió la mano de Umi que acariciaba su dureza la soltó como ácido.

–No Umi, lo siento… vete–dijo dándole la espalda, entro al pequeño baño que estaba en su recamara , se vio en el espejo del lavamanos y se maldijo a sí mismo, abrió la regadera , se desnudó y entro en ella.

Umi escucho la regadera abrirse en un momento de valor y siguiendo lo que su corazón le dictaba, se quitó la ropa interior y se introdujo en la regadera con él.

–Umi ¿pero qué demo… –calló al instante cuando sintió el apasionado beso de la chica que no le daba tregua, el siguiendo sus instintos de hombre, acaricio el cuerpo de Umi sin recato, jamás se había sentido tan feliz y tan dichoso como en ese momento. Umi por su parte se restregaba sobre el incitándolo, invitándolo a que la hiciera suya

–Te amo –le susurro eróticamente en su oído y Clef de golpe recordó la confesión de Umi, y que su cuerpo y su corazón no eran de él, sino de su prometido, los celos lo ahogaron y la inmovilizo de las manos y la saco de un empujón de su regadera.

–Tus demostraciones de afecto no me gustan, tu no me gustas, estaba equivocado, perdóname, siempre te visto como una amiga, una hermana pequeña, yo no te amo Umi lo siento – concluyó como cobarde dentro de la regadera. Escucho el sollozo de dolor de Umi y como salió de su recamara mientras tomaba sus cosas apresuradamente y se echaba a correr. Se hundió a sí mismo para tratar de olvidar, esos besos y ese tacto y se dio cuenta que mientras viviera y hasta el día que muriera, jamás olvidaría las sensaciones que le hizo sentir.

Umi corrió apresurada a su casa mientras trataba torpemente de acomodar su ropa, entro sigilosamente a la casa y entro al baño del cuarto de visitas, prendió la luz y pudo ver su reflejo, jamás había visto unos ojos más tristes y desolados que los suyos, un semblante tan triste y lleno de dolor, se tapó la cara con una toalla y lloro hasta que amaneció.

Ahora se encontraba en el templo, tomando la decisión más difícil de su vida, dejarla ir, amarla en silencio y dejarla ir, porque su vocación era distinta, había probado la carne, había probado el placer que era estar físicamente con alguien, ese sería un pecado que lo atormentaría toda la vida y así paso la madrugada de rodillas hasta que amaneció.

No durmió en toda la noche y a primera hora de la mañana se ocupó en los preparativos para la boda religiosa de Umi, tomo como penitencia personal hacerse cargo de cada detalle por más mínimo que fuera, repitiéndose en su mente que hasta el día de hoy ella sería su dolor personal. Pero conforme pasaba el día y se acercaba la hora de la misa se ponía más y más nervioso y la grieta en su corazón se hacía más grande.

Umi por su parte, evito ver a Ascot hasta el momento de la boda, se enfrasco en revisar hasta el más mínimo de los detalles de la boda para mantenerse ocupada y no pensar en su rechazo. Rechazo, el rechazo era lo que más le dolía en el alma, y el rechazo por parte de Clef, era algo que jamás olvidaría en su vida. El amor que sentía por el poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en rabia pura. Lo maldijo y se maldecía a si misma por amarlo, por desearlo, pero ya pasaría la recepción y jamás tendría que volver a ese pueblo que le traía los peores y más dolorosos recuerdos de su vida. _"Dios mío dame fuerza"_ había dicho con convicción en repetidas ocasiones hasta que se sintió segura. Se bañó sigilosamente, como si con eso, el jabón se llevara las penas de su corazón, salió para que la arreglaran y quedo increíblemente hermosa, sintió esperanza en su corazón cuando estaba por aproximarse al templo, _"Ya no sufriré después de que dé el primer paso, ya no sufriré más"_ pensó para sus adentros.

La marcha nupcial sonó, la iglesia estaba hermosamente decorada con orquídeas blancas y rosas con hermoso color a rosa bebe, le diría adiós a un gran parte de su vida, le diría adiós a esa persona y cuando estuviera frente a ella, vería determinación en sus ojos y se despediría con la cabeza en alto.

–¿Estas lista? –preguntó su padre mientras le ofrecía su mano.

–Por supuesto –dijo con una seguridad que hasta ella mismas se sorprendió.

Se abrieron las puertas de la iglesia y pudo ver a sus amigos y familia de pie para recibirlos, sonreía sinceramente a todos y cada uno de ellos evitando voltear al frente, pero cuando no tuvo más remedio volteo a ver a su prometido mientras de reojo detectó a Clef, su determinación fue más firme que su corazón, le dirigió una mirada de desdén y no volteo a verlo más.

Se escuchaban murmullos de los invitados mientras esperaban a que la novia entrase, Clef pudo divisar a Ascot que estaba muy orgulloso parado a unos pasos de él, Clef sintió odio de su rival, el cual le quitaría a su amor por siempre. Cuando las puertas del templo se abrieron, las piernas de Clef flaquearon y no pudo apartar la vista del frente, se encontraba al lado del Padre Letan que oficializaría la misa. En cuanto vio a Umi quiso llorar. Se veía realmente hermosa, una mujer espectacular. Su vestido strapless de corte princesa con pedrería en el pecho resaltaba sus curvas, mientras que la gasa envolvía su cuerpo como si fuera un bendito ángel del cielo. Veía a los invitados con una sonrisa, evitando mirar al frente, sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía, evitaba verlo y él estaba deseoso de ver esos ojos azules que le decían tanto. Cuando Umi miro al frente, solo fue segundo en el cual fijo su mirada en aquel que la había rechazado, su mirada reflejaba odio, rencor y olvido, cuando vio a su prometido, dulcifico la mirada con cariño y resignación. La había perdido para siempre.

Los momentos para cada uno pasaban lenta y dolorosamente, Umi deseaba que el momento pasará rápido, pensando en todas las cosas que había hecho Ascot para enamorarla. No se dio cuenta en que momento ya tenía el lazo y su prometido estaba recitando los votos matrimoniales.

–Desde este momento, yo Ascot, te tomo como mi esposa para toda la vida. Prometo honrarte, animarte, y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos, Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de los que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida. Te amaré con toda mi alma. Este mi vida solemne –dijo orgulloso con mirada de amor absoluta. Clef sintió las palabras de Ascot como una patada en el estómago y Umi empezó a temblar descontroladamente. Ascot al verla se tomó sus manos aun con más fuerza acariciándolas con cariño. La chica suspiro aún más nerviosa.

–Desde este momento, yo Umi, te tomo como tú es…

–¡No Umi no lo hagas! –dijo empujando a su prometido e interponiéndose entre los dos.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –Gritó Umi colérica –¡¿Qué te has creído?!

–¡TE AMO! ¡DISCULPAME POR RECHAZARTE ANOCHE! –soltó sin percatarse que todos los invitados, así como su prometido escuchaban atónitos, la jalo hacia él y la abrazo.

–Umi ¡¿De qué diablos habla?! ¿Lo amas? –preguntó jalándola del vestido, Clef lo empujo lejos y se puso delante de ella para protegerla.

–Perdóname Ascot –dijo entre lágrimas mientras salía corriendo del templo, Clef quiso seguirla, sin embargo su deseo se vio diezmado cuando sintió un golpe seco en la cara.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú la deseabas y por eso me la robaste! –dijo mientras lo agarraba de la sotana y lo azotaba contra el piso. Clef se limpió la sangre de la boca.

–Yo la amo desde pequeño –dijo mientras se incorporaba –Perdóname Ascot, pero ella no te corresponde –y sin más salió a su encuentro mientras se alborotaba más el ambiente en el templo.

Corrió por más de dos horas, no lograba localizar a Umi por ninguna parte. Parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, regresó al templo y vio al Padre Letan barriendo el altar.

—¡Padre! —Dijo angustiado —¿Ha visto a Umi? —preguntó mientras se apoyaba en una banca.

—No hijo, no la he visto —dijo sentando en la banca donde estaba recargado —Armaste un buen lío, pensé que jamás te atreverías, sin embargo, me sorprende que la hayas rechazado ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Estaba rabioso de celos, ya sabes, ella y su ... —no pudo continuar cuando recordó la confesión de Umi.

—Lo sé, pero también tienes que entender que no porque no tengan nuestra vocación la gente común se la pase pecando. Anda ve a tu cuarto a descansar —dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

—Pero debo seguir buscándola, no puedo...

—Por lo menos cámbiate de ropa, que vayas con tu ropa de sacerdote como un loco enamorado no se verá bien —dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Clef asintió y se fue a su alcoba para cambiarse. Brinco de sorpresa cuando vio a su hermoso ángel sentada en su cama, aún traía puesto su vestido de novia.

—Umi—dijo en un susurro mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella y recargaba su cabeza en el regazo de la chica. Sintió como Umi se estremecía con su tacto.

—No entiendo —dijo en voz bajita, temblorosa.

—Umi —dijo viéndola a los ojos, pudo ver desconcierto en los ojos de la chica.

—Tú me dijiste que me querías como una amiga, una hermana pequeña, ahora me robaste la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que si me amaba, no se ... —calló, tomó aire —¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso? —y se soltó a llorar.

—Te mentí Umi, perdóname por todo —dijo tomándola de la mano, la chica gentilmente le soltó la mano.

—Me voy Clef, me voy del pueblo

—¿Que te vas? Umi...—la chica se levantó y tropezó con su vestido, Clef la tomó en sus brazos para que no cayera.

—Tengo que comenzar una nueva vida Clef, lejos de aquí, empezar de nuevo, lejos de ti —confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Si Umi, tienes que empezar una nueva vida —la chica volteó a verla sorprendida, Clef se acercó y la tomo de los hombros —Una nueva vida conmigo, cásate conmigo —dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y sacaba una sencilla cajita con un sencillo pero hermoso anillo de compromiso con un pequeño diamante.

—Pero...Clef tu ayer me rechazaste, me dijiste que mis caricias no te gustaban, que mis caricias... —la calló con un apasionado beso. Umi lo abrazo con fuerza y respondió con aún más pasión hasta que él quejido de Clef.

—Perdóname, te lastime —dijo Umi mientras acariciaba su labio partido.

—Perdóname tu a mí, te mentí de la forma más vil y cruel —confesó mientras la tomaba de las manos y la veía a los ojos —Te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez en el río, a pesar de mi necedad por la vocación. Desaparecí de tu vida porque no soportaba saber que ya tenías una vida hecha y cuando me enteré que te casabas mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. En el seminario nunca pude olvidarme de ti, está joya la compre en Roma, era algo simbólico para mí, aunque no te la pudiera dar nunca —Umi sonrió y lo beso con delicadeza.

—Es hermosa Clef —dijo emocionada quitándose el anillo de compromiso de su ex prometido. A Clef se le descompuso el rostro —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada.

—Mi anillo es una baratija a comparación de la joya de Ascot.

—Yo te amo desde que te vi por primera vez en el río Clef, nunca te olvide, siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos, te amo con toda mi alma y este anillo significa todo para mí —confesó mientras pegaba su frente con la de él.

—Te estuve buscando como loco durante horas, jamás pensé que estarías aquí.

—El Padre Letan me dejo entrar, me escondí aquí, de hecho hable aquí con Ascot.

—¿Con Ascot? —preguntó ceñudo.

—Me despedí de él, él era consciente de que siempre te había amado a ti, no lo tomo bien, pero eso se acabó. Lo que si siento es haberlo lastimado.

—Lo sé, lo siento Umi —dijo mientas la abrazaba con fuerza —perdona por tardarme tanto ¿te casaras conmigo verdad?

—Por supuesto que si —dijo mientras besaba su oreja

—¿Ahora mismo? — Volteó a verla con determinación —ya estás vestida para la ocasión y no puedo esperar más para estar contigo.

—Clef pero... —dijo sonrojada hasta que la puerta se abrió y los interrumpieron.

—Muy bien, ya está, que bueno que se decidieron.

—¡Padre Letan! —dijeron al unísono separándose como dos adolescentes.

—Lo siento hijos, sabía cómo se sentían y ... —volteó a ver a Umi —Perdóname hija, está más que claro que Dios los quiere juntos, esa es su voluntad.

—Gracias Padre Letan —contesto mientas lo abrazaba con ternura.

—Pues bueno ¡vamos al altar a casarlos! Solo falta que Clef se cambie de ropa —dijo guiñándole el ojo al que consideraba su hijo, este por su parte sonrío y se metió al baño a cambiar.

—Ojalá y mis padres estuvieran aquí —dijo la chica con un dejo de nostalgia.

—Están hija, no te preocupes, están en el templo esperando.

—¿De verdad? —dijo levantándose de la cama.

—De verdad hija que Clef y tú son muy distraídos, ellos sabían el desenlace, todos sabíamos que terminarían juntos.

En el altar tomado de la mano, se veían con ilusión y amor, esperando la aventura que se venía para ellos.

—Te amo Umi, Dios lo sabe, ha sido testigo de mi sufrimiento por tenerte lejos, te amo desde que pose por primera vez mi ojos en ti, tu alma y mi corazón son completamente y fielmente tuyos, yo Clef, te tomó como esposa para amarte, respetarte, estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, siempre tendrás mi corazón y mi alma —una lagrima brotó de los ojos de Clef y Umi apretó su mano con fuerza.

—Te amo Clef, desde el primer momento que te vi supe que te amaba. Sufrí 17 años por no saber de ti, mi corazón te ama incondicionalmente, te tomó como mi esposo y te amaré hasta después de la muerte —dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre —dijo solemnemente —Puedes besar a la novia —dijo Clef

El chico sonrío y beso con delicadeza a la chica de su vida que ahora era su adorada esposa, mientras los tres testigos de la unión sonreirán.

La recepción de la boda se había cancelado, así que celebraron con una pequeña cena en la casa de Umi. Cuando se hizo más tarde, Umi les comento a sus padres que se irían a un hotel en el siguiente pueblo para pasar la noche solos. Los padres de la chica así como el Padre Letan.

Mientras manejaba su coche, Umi se empezó a preocupar por el semblante serio y distante de Clef.

—Me da terror preguntarte que está pasando por tu mente —escucho a su amada esposa con la voz cortada.

—Estaba pensando...

—Estabas pensando... —dijo Umi mientras tomaba su mano.

—Que te deseo demasiado —dijo mientras volteaba a verla con decisión —me muero por hacerte el amor... —dijo en un susurro mientras tocaba su hombro. Umi soltó un ronco gemido mientras aceleraba.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Umi estaba punto de abrir la puerta cuando Clef le quitó la llave.

—Permíteme —dijo mientras abría la puerta despacio, tomó su mano, la beso y la jalo hacia la habitación. Ahora vio a Umi con semblante preocupado —¿Qué pasa?

—Sabes que no soy virgen, tú lo eres y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto —dijo bajando la cabeza —Mi confesión... yo — se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Es normal Umi yo lo sé, no te juzgo aunque cuando me lo comentaste se me rompió el corazón, pero ahora tu cuerpo y alma son míos —se acercó a ella y la beso sin tocarla, quería que se sintiera a gusto y que dejara sus demonios atrás.

Cuando sintió un se relajaba, se permitió abrazarla, mantuvo los brazos alrededor de su cintura, se besaban dulcemente, su corazones estaban haciendo una conexión única.

No supo en qué momento pasó el beso de tierno apasionado, se le subió la temperatura cuando sintió su suaves manos sobre su abdomen.

—Hazlo Umi —dijo entre gemidos —tócame —confesó mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la ponía sobre su erección.

Sin embargo, Umi se vio más sensata y metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior. Grito de placer mientras sentía la suave mano de Umi acariciando hacia arriba y abajo su pene. Cuando trato de zafarle el vestido la chica se separó de él. Bajo la cremallera de su vestido y lo dejo caer. Sus pechos perfectos y la diminuta braga hicieron que perdiera el control y se acercó a ella para acostarla en la cama. Empezó a besarla desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento del pecho, acaricio sus pezones con timidez mientras los besaba suavemente. Al escuchar los gemidos de Umi se atrevió a succionar cada uno de ellos. Bajo hasta su diminuta braga y muy suavemente la quito, pudo ver su esencia de mujer y se recargó en uno de sus muslos.

—Eres hermosa —dijo mientras besaba su mulso e introducía un dedo en su sexo. Vio cómo su esposa se retorcía de una forma deliciosa mientras se atrevía a besar su sexo y deleitarse con su néctar.

Pudo verla, desnuda, despeinada, con un hermoso tono en su piel y agradeció por la oportunidad que se le había brindado. No supo en qué momento Umi se había levantado pero las piernas le fallaron cuando sintió los carnosos labios de Umi sobre su miembro, era una sensación hermosa y deliciosa. La visión de ver a Umi con su miembro en la boca mientras le guiñaba el ojo coquetamente fue su perdición y se corrió en su boca. Jamás en la vida había sentido algo tan placentero como aquello. Volteo a ver a Umi y pudo ver una gota de su semen corriendo por su cuello.

Umi se levantó y se acostó en la cama con las piernas abiertas listo para recibirlo. Su miembro estaba recuperado por completo y se acercó a ella temeroso. Se acomodó para introducirse en ella, cuando sintió el calor que ella emana por dentro se contrajo, gimió fuerte y de adentro de lleno en ella, el suspiro de ellos fue tan fuerte como necesario. Sintió como Clef temblaba, como le costaba controlarse.

—Dejare llevar —dijo su amada mientras lamia su cuello. Las embestidas empezaron a tener más ritmo y fuerza. Ambos se besaban y se tocaban de forma desesperada.

—Córrete conmigo Clef, lleguemos al cielo juntos amor.

—Te amo Umi ¡Te amo! —dijo mientras los dos llegaban al cielo.

Se despertó sobresaltado, de que todo hubiera sido un sueño y que haya perdido todo ya que despertó. La luz de la luna alumbraba a su hermoso ángel, que solo estaba tapada la mitad de su cuerpo con la sabana. Se volvió acostar y recargo su cara junto a uno de sus pechos, era una visión gloriosa y se dio cuenta que hasta el final de su vida, jamás se cansaría de ellos.

Se levantó, se puso su bóxer y sentó frente a la ventana con la luna de testigo y se dio cuenta de cómo un corazón valiente puede cambiar su destino. El día de ayer era sacerdote, el día de hoy un esposo y si Dios les daba la bendición muy pronto un padre.

Sintió unos suaves brazos abrazándolo por detrás.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Umi mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

—En la maravillosa vida que nos espera juntos, mi ángel hermoso —respondió mientras la acercaba a él para besarla.

 **FIN**

 **¿Les gustó? Estoy parcialmente de regreso, esta historia tenía años que la tenía en la cabeza, inspirada en la canción de Franco de Vita "Cálido y frío" la escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes. Espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado muchísimo!**

 **Con cariño**

 **Jessica**


End file.
